


Shy Frank Is So Fucking Cute!

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [24]
Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Frank Is Shy Here, Frottage, Gerard is pretty Dom, M/M, Shy, Shy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt// Day 24: Shy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Frank Is So Fucking Cute!

Gerard was never the shy type per say, especially when it came to sex. He was always really rough and just plain dominate with all his previous partners. They all seemed pretty okay with it considering a lot of them stayed for a while until Gerard eventually got tired and basically just dumped them. Sure Gerard sounded like a player of the sorts, but he wanted to keep himself happy. If keeping himself happy meant breaking off a relationship - so be it. Now, while Gerard has done all of this shit multiple times, he still feels guilty whenever he has to drop the bomb on the guy he's been dating saying that he didn't want a relationship when really, he did, he just couldn't seem to find the right guy yet.

That is, until Frank came around. Yes the short hazel eyes man had not it only stolen Gerard's heart, but maybe even his sanity. Frank was unreal in bed. I mean unfuckingreal. While the boys haven't gone "all the way" yet, the few handjobs and blowjobs they gave each other were by far the best thing Gerard has ever felt. He knew it was going to be a while u Gil he got tired of Frank's beautiful mouth. The sounds he made were literally all Gerard could even need to get himself off. The pants and moans an fucking endless begging was literally so hot to Gerard, you couldn't even imagine. 

Gerard was seriously enjoying his time with Frank and just felt fucking amazing whenever he was around Frank. One thing Gerard thought was cute about Frank was that he was always so shy whenever it came to taking about anything remotely sexual, Frank would just get all blushy and clam up. It was so cute to Gerard, Frank acting shy was just so damn cute! 

Today was another one of those cute dates with the boys. Thy were cuddling on the couch watching Star Wars; Gerard with his hands wrapped around Frank as franks head laid in Gerard's chest. Thy were confortable, they were happy, and Gerard was horny. When Frank came over he greeted Gerard with a tight hug that had their junk pressed up against each other causing Gerard to pop a boner. 

Gerard's blue balls were literally killing him. They were in such an intimate position and Gerard's dick was making an impressive tent in his jeans. Gerard was silently thanking George Licas for making Star Wars so interesting so that Frank hadn't noticed Gerard's boner. 

But that was the thing; Frank did notice it, he was just too shy to do anything about it. He so badly wanted to press his palm against it and stroke Gerard inside his jeans. Frank had so many fantasies about him and Gerard it was borderline unhealthy. Frank always wanted to have Gerard tease Frank's hole, make him so fucking turned on that they both barley even lasted when they actually fucked. Wanting Gerard to grind against Frank until he came or just touch him simply. 

Gerard was such a complimenter when it came to sex acts. Whenever Frank would give him blowjobs he would always praise Frank so much. The sexy groans that were elicited from Gerard's mouth were enough to make Frank come almost instantly. Gerard sounded so fucking hit whenever he moaned. Whenever he started talking in that deep tone he used only occasionally, Frank could feel his cock just swell rapidly. Gerard was just so hot. 

Now Gerard was getting just slightly fed up with his boner chafing in his jeans and moved his head a bit, looking at Frank who's eyes were glued to the screen. Gerard actually took a second to not pay attention to his boner and admire he way Frank looked like this. His hair slightly combed, his mouth parted gently, the way his eyes would slightly widen whenever an action-packed part would come on and fuck - he just looked stunning. 

"You're so beautiful Frankie." Gerard said, kissing Frank's cheek lightly, the younger man giggling as a blush spread across his face. They were both just smiling at each other when Gerard decided to go for a daring move. He reached out to grab Frank's hand and placed the tattooed man's palm right on his erection, making Frank squeal and rip his hand away, holding it as if he just touched a burning stove. "I-I um.." Frank stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. "Frank baby, it's just my dick." Gerard chuckled lightly, grabbing Frank's trembling hand again and holding it in his. 

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable sugar, just your hugs can effect me so much." Gerard whined softly. "N-no Gerard, I-it's not that. I r-really like your dick - fuck, that's so weird to say I'm sorry uh-" 

"Frank hush." Gerard giggled, planting a playful kiss on Frank's cheek. "You're so cute when you're shy." He crooned, seeing the younger of the two visibly shudder. It wasn't Frank's fault that he was so shy, he just is awkward in these types of situations and while in Frank's head Gerard hated his shyness, in reality, it was the cutest thing Gerard has ever seen. 

"Frank, this is going to sound like I'm forcing you to do this and I would really hate for it to come out that way, but fuck, you're so hot and if give anything to fuck you right now." Gerard breathed, his gaze on the floor. Frank's heart was beating so hard in his chest he could barley hear what Gerard had said, but he did, and he had to admit, he really would love to be fucked by Gerard right now. He just didn't know how to voice that. 

"Please," was the only thing frank was able to spill out of his mouth, seeing Gerard lose some self control and pull them together, their lips connecting in a sweet and passionate kiss that had need and list beautifully laced within it. Frank always loved kissing Gerard and the kiss hey we're sharing at this moment seemed different. There was more of just something in it and whatever that something was, frank wanted more of it. 

Gerard moaned into the other man's mouth, straddling Frank and grinding his clothes erection against the younger man's. Frank had a huge thing for frottage and he was in fucking heaven right now. Frank's hips bucked up and their erections made contact once again, eliciting a loud moan from Gerard. "You k ow Frankie, ah, we don't have to fuck, maybe just some grinding?" Gerard tried, panting with his hips rocking still. 

"Y-yeah I think that's better." Frank replied, already sounding wrecked after just some simple grinding. Gerard got up from Frank's hips and stared taking off his clothes, leaving his boxers and watched Frank do the same thing. 

"Frank you wanna try something?" Gerard smirked. "Why don't you take your underwear off and I'll keep mine on? You'll love it." He giggled lightly. Frank just nodded slowly and let a low breath escape from his slightly parted lips as he tugged the last article of clothing down. Gerard groaned softly at the sight of Frank's dick and made his way back over to the naked mans lap and got on top of Frank again. 

Frank had a pretty big dick, about the same size as Gerard's and fuck, it was hot.

Gerard was rolling his hips down on Frank as they connected their lips together, Frank still being able to taste that extra something that was present. "Fuck, Gerard that feels so good." Frank whispered when Gerard rutted his erection directly down onto Frank's. 

"Yeah, you like that?" Gerard moaned, looking at Frank's tip that was already leaking slightly. "Feel good?" He asked, his hips continuously rolling and rutting, making his cock leak inside of his boxers. Frank was enjoying the luxurious friction Gerard's boxers made with his cock. It stung and burned just slightly, but it was so good at the same time and he dare not ask Gerard to stop. 

"Frank, you're so beautiful, fuck can't wait 'til the day I get to fuck that pretty little ass of yours." 

"Yeah Gerard I-fuck, I'm so close." Frank whined, pushing his lower half up even more into Gerard's. Both men were moaning profusely at this point and both didn't care how loud they were being or how they were going to probably get a noise complaint from the neighbors.

"I am too baby, fuck. Just a little more." Gerard moaned through clenched teeth, his movements becoming a bit more rough and hard. He needed to come. They were both so close and so desperate for a release it was eating away at their sanity. "More Gerard more!" Frank begged, his hips continuously bucking as the heat in his stomach pooled rapidly. 

Then finally, fucking finally, Frank came, his cheeks going red as he saw Gerard watch him and hump a bit more. Gerard's release came moments after and they were both breathing raggedly and staring at each other. The attention making Frank feel somewhat vulnerable causing him to blush harshly and make some attempt to look at something that wasn't Gerard's blissed out expression he had plastered on his face. 

"Frank that was amazing." Gerard breathed out, using his hand to move Frank's face so they were looking directly at each other. "Y-yeah it was." Frank stuttered out, his shyness taking over once again. 

Gerard chuckled softly. "I love you, you know that?" He said making Frank smile. "I love you too Gee."  


End file.
